Forgotten In Underland
by KingDamien
Summary: You, the reader, have forgotten how you arrived in the Underground. How did you get there? What happened to you before you fell into the Ruins? (reader is NOT Frisk or Chara. This is basically an AU where Frisk doesn't show up in the Underground.) TRIGGER WARNING: Abuse mention (sexual, physical, verbal, mental, emotional) and neglect mention. Nightmares and graphic explanations.
1. Chapter 1: Arrival and Fears

You fell.

You don't remember anything from before you fell, not really. You remember that you like to draw. And you remember your height and age. You're 5'4" and 17 years old.

"Oh my, a human child?" A woman's voice comes from the far end of the place you fell down into. You're too scared to reply. You don't want to speak. Why? She leads you through the Ruins, tells you some things about herself while you listen and nod when she looks to see if you're paying attention. Why do you feel like you're in a school when she looks at you like that? Shake it off. While you're walking and Toriel finished talking about herself, you met some creatures Toriel said were monsters. You feel like you've been around monsters worse than them. These monsters didn't want to hurt you. Why are you surprised by this? Are you even thinking about the same kind of monster? You get to the house where Toriel lives. She won't let you go to the basement. Why? She gave you a piece of paper when you arrive so you could talk to her, since you seemed to refuse to voice yourself. You asked several times how to get out and why you weren't allowed in the basement. You were already bored. I don't think she realized you weren't a little kid, but damn close to being an adult. It was too small in here for you and there wasn't enough for you to do anyway. After a while, she went down into the basement and you followed. Soon, she gives in and lets you go through the door. Step, step, step. You can hear your footsteps and start walking quieter. Hearing your footsteps bothers you. The hallway was long but soon came to another big door.

It's cold. There's snow on the ground and you're shivering as you step out of the big door and into the snow. You wish you had a jacket. You wish you could turn back, but you would get bored and become miserable soon if you stayed in the ruins. There's a stick. It's kinda big, but you decide to just... Jump over it and keep walking. After a few feet, you hear the same stick you just jumped over snap. You start going into alert mode and keep an ear out for anything suspicious. Soon enough, you're in front of a bridge with poorly spaced bars across it. The snow crunches even though you were standing still. Closer, closer, closer. Till the steps were right behind you.

"Human..." You're whimpering in fear by now. "Don't you know how to greet a new friend? Turn around and shake my hand..." You turn around and face a... skeleton? His hand is outstretched towards you and you hesitantly shake it when-

PFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTtttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttTTTTttttttt...

You snicker. A classic joke pulled flawlessly. He says his name is Sans, Sans the skeleton. He's about 2-3 feet shorter than you. He talks about his brother, Papyrus, and how they're on the hunt for humans. Okay, maybe they're not as nice as you thought? Oh well. Sans leads you to a widening in the path that has a sentry station and an oddly shaped lamp. He tells you to hide behind it, even though it's way shorter than you. It was designed to hide someone shorter and probably younger but you still try to fit behind it. Papyrus has a loud voice and it kinda scares you. Sans cracks jokes, those you can stand, but the puns are the bane of your existence. You hate them and it's like hearing nails on a chalk board. Or just being around a chalkboard, or touching a chalkboard. You don't like the gritty feel of anything to be honest. Cringe. Incident passes and Papyrus leaves after cracking his own joke. Finally.

After a while, you reach Snowdin, the closest town. On the way you made friends with Papyrus and he stopped wanting to hunt you. Which is nice because those puzzles weren't really your thing. You may have been able to solve them, but you nearly got hypothermia because of how long it took you for each one. Snowdin seems to you like it was meant to be a pun and you really want to deface the sign. But you decide against it. That would be rude and you probably would be noticed. The first building you see is a shop and, thankfully, you were able to find enough money in the snow for a jacket. The jacket was a slime green and had a fleece lining on the inside. Nice. Sans suddenly appears out of nowhere.

"hey, kiddo, cool jacket," He says. "get it at the shop?" You nod. You still haven't verbally spoken to anyone and you would reply on paper if it hadn't gotten wet and dissolved on the way here. "not to sound rude or anything but is there a reason you haven't said anything?"

All you can manage is a squeak. It hurt. As it turns out your throat hurts like hell when you speak. You're not sure why. Sans notices that you're in pain and takes you in to a place named Grillby's and he orders two things of fries. At first, you weren't going to eat them, but then you smelled them and saw them and you just couldn't help yourself.

"woah, kiddo, slow down." Sans says as you devour the fries in seconds. Its... The first thing you've eaten in awhile. You're not sure how long that while is, but it must've been a pretty long time. After he finished his, he told Grillby to put it on his tab and you've decided to try your voice again. It doesn't hurt as badly and you, quietly, told him that you were gonna try and find somewhere to sleep. Then he brought up an idea.

"you don't have a place to stay do ya? since you don't exactly have any money, i was gonna offer you a stay on the couch at me and paps house, free of charge." He has a point. You agree. Once you get into his house you quietly ask for paper. He gives you a slightly used notebook and a pencil, tells you to sit down and do whatever. He sits down on the other side of the table, probably not wanting to just leave you unsupervised in his house for the time being. Fair enough. You start drawing, slightly inspired by his facial features. Or lack thereof. He moves. You throw a crumpled piece of paper at him that you wrote "Stay still, I'm trying to draw." on. He sits back into the same position he was in before and you continue drawing until you get his head and shoulders done. You hand it to him.

"not bad, kiddo." he says, admiring how good of a job you did. Although, this 'kiddo' thing kinda gets on your nerve now and so you write something down real quick and hand it to him. "well if you're not a kid, how old are you then?" he asks. You write 17 down. "well, hope you don't get into a habit of telling me what to do, adolescent to teenagers very often." Those puns again.

"Fuck you and your puns." You say, rather loudly. He's taken aback fro a while by your volume and language till he starts breaking out into laughter.

"holy shit, kid, if puns are what make you talk loud enough to be heard then maybe i shoulda made more early." he says between gasping laughter.

"Yeah, okay, sure, don't do that though. I really dislike puns." You reply.

"any reason you didn't talk before? don't mean to pry or anything." He asks.

"Uh... I don't even know? Anxiety maybe? I'm not sure why. I lost any memory of what would've caused me to be scared of speaking." You're never sure why. Where did your memories go? Something flashes across your mind and you quickly stand up and put your hands on your head. You don't want to remember that. Remember what?

"AH, HELLO HUMAN! ARE YOU STAYIN-" you scream and hide under the table and Papyrus begins apologizing.


	2. Chapter 2: 24th Hour Nightmares

It wasn't Papyrus' fault and you don't know why you freaked out. You suddenly couldn't talk again and so you write it down on paper, several times, that it probably had nothing to do with what he did and that you were just gonna stay under the table for a while. You grabbed the notebook and pencil and continued to draw. Sans stayed by the table and, eventually, fell asleep. You came out from under the table when you were tired, leaving the notebook there. You check the clock and it turns out you were under there for about 3 hours and it's now 9:55 PM. You huff out a sigh and head over to the couch, flop down and immediately fall asleep.

You wake up, it's probably noon, probably after. You note the blanket on you and just kinda curl it up and turn to the back of the couch and try to go back to sleep. Too early for you. Suddenly there's a boney hand on your shoulder. It's Sans.

"wake up," he says, "as much as i like a lazy Tuesday, you've been sleeping too long for it to be healthy." You groan and shake his hand off you.

"I'm tired down to the bone dude." You say absentmindedly.

"at least eat something?"

"Mmmmwatcha got?"

"well you gotta get up to see." Suddenly, you're being picked up, well... Not picked up, more like levitated off the couch. A blue glow is around you but eh... You just decide to go to sleep anyway. It's actually kinda soothing. Hmmmmmm. You really are tired. As you're levitated to the kitchen, you fall asleep before you even go by the table.

~SANS POV~

Oh god, did you really fall asleep in midair? He puts you back down on the couch once he realizes that you're snoring. Eh, what could a few more hours of sleep hurt really? He decides to leave you be and gets ready for work. And by get ready, he means put on his slippers and jacket and head out to the hot dog stand in

~YOUR POV~

You're screaming. No, not screaming, yelling. What are you yelling about? You open your eyes and realize your big brother is holding you. Holding you weirdly. You're screaming at him to let you go. Your little brother watches and cries. You escape from your brothers grasp and run to the home phone. You get 2 digits of your moms number dialed before your legs are pulled out from under you.

You don't want to see this.

The scene changes, not really. Just by a couple hours, you're still in the same room. You're rolling on the floor. WHAM. Something big barely misses your head. It's a couch cushion. Your big brother aimed for your head, missed and held you down. He threatens you. Soon, your parents come home and the police arrive.

You don't want to see this.

A couple months go by, your best, and only friend moved, your only escape is gone and you're getting hit by something. Something broken. It's a pop can. A broken pop can. Your little brother is hitting you with it. You're bleeding. You keep apologizing. Why are you apologizing?

"Your fault." "You did this." he says.

Next day, he's kicking you in the ribs. Why? You don't remember why. You're apologizing again. He just keeps kicking you till you can't move or speak anymore.

"Someone has to, now that he's gone." "You deserve this." He says.

You do not want to see this.

Your parents are yelling at you. Something about arms. Arms and razors. Legs and razors. Chest and razors. They only make you feel worse when you tell them about your little brother.

"You started it." "You're over reacting." Mom says. "You hit him first." "You deserved it." Dad says.

You're scared. Scared enough to run away.

Just keep running.

Caught by the cops.

Taken back 'home'.

YOU DO NOT WANT TO SEE THIS ANYMORE.


	3. Chapter 3: Talk About It

You wake up suddenly with a scream and start panicking. Sans is jolted awake, he had fallen asleep at the table again but you don't notice him. He's by you instantly and you thrash against him when he tries to calm you down. Papyrus is alerted by your screaming and almost hugs you. Sans stops him before he can get his arms around you and Sans explains that you're having a panic attack to him. As the minutes of agonizing screaming and yelling pass, you start slowly calming down till you're a sobbing lump on the couch. They both take the time to give you hugs till you stop crying. When you look at the time, it's 12 am. You slept, with almost no interruptions, for over 24 hours. You're still a mess, so you go outside for a bit. Sans follows suit and joins you a little while after you sit down.

"wanna talk about it?" he says when he sits.

"About what?" you ask him, squeaking out the words from your hoarse throat.

"the nightmare."

"It was bits and pieces of memories I don't want. I kept repeating 'I don't want to see this' at the end of each." You don't want to say anything about the memories but you feel like telling someone about them would help.

"sounds like they must've hurt a lot, scared ya enough to panic." You nod.

"My family... Wasn't the best out there. Far from it. Always telling me it's my fault, yelling at me if I did one thing wrong. I would do anything to forget those memories again."

"it must've gotten hard to try after a while, huh, kiddo?"

"Got hard to talk, too. Anything I said would and could be thrown right back in my face. Or rather, I would be thrown down onto my face. One of the memories I saw was of my little brother hurting me. Hitting me with sharp metal till I bled, kicking me in the ribs till I couldn't get up. I was always apologizing when he did this. Apologizing was never enough. Sometimes, it made it worse."

"damn... i don't think i coulda imagined that kind of life."

"That was just part of it. My big brother was the one who started it all. I'm not sure how he started it but it wasn't what my little brother was doing to me. Well, not until he threatened to kill me if I told anyone. Tried to smash my head in before he threatened me, missed. Thankful for that." You pause and sigh shakily. "After my big brother was arrested, my little brother started hitting me and my parents always took his side. 'You started it.' 'You hit him first.' 'You're over reacting.'. They always said that when I'd tell them." You look at your wrist and notice some scars there. Several actually. They look intentional and neat. "I... Did these." You say, kinda out of disbelief. "I think. I heard my parents yelling at me about my arms. My legs. My chest. And they were saying something about small razors." You roll up your sleeve to see how far up they went. When you saw your upper arm, you looked really pained. "That's a lot of scars." There's a few faint ones on your other arm, but not many. You don't even want to look at your legs right now. Or your chest. "After they yelled at me, after my brother hurt me again, after they left me alone at home again, I ran. But the police caught me and took me back. I didn't tell them about my parents but after that, my little brother had stopped. Then everyone stopped talking or even acknowledging me."

"i'm sorry you had to go through all that." Sans says. Sadness faintly shows in his eyes. "do you wanna try goin' back to sleep?"

"I literally slept over 24 hours, had a nightmare about my past, woke up and got tossed straight into a panic attack . Of course I do. But I don't know if I'll be afraid to sleep or not."

"someone could sit next to you while you sleep and wake you up again if it seems like you might be having a nightmare."

"You're suggesting someone watches me while I sleep." you scoff. "That's a bit creepy."

"doesn't have ta be creepy."

"Eh, fine. Whatever. I just kinda want to sleep since panic attacks take up so much energy."

You both head back inside, Papyrus seems to have gone back to his room so Sans offers to take the first shift. Not that you mind or anything. You lay down on the couch and get comfy and Sans kinda just sits on your feet while you doze off.

* * *

AUTHORS NOTE:  
Man, I hope you guys like this because it's my first fanfic in 5 years. It's been so long since I made one.

I'm working on the next chapter now, although, I don't have enough quite yet.


	4. Chapter 4: Adventuring With Soul

You're not asleep for very long before you feel a weight gently press down on you. Usually, you're a very heavy sleeper, but tonight had you on edge and you woke up a little too easily. You open your eye a bit and find that Sans has fallen asleep. He fell asleep at the helm, huh? You place the blanket they gave you over him a bit, making sure it still covers you. He's warm. Like a bony roasted marshmallow. Nice... Marshmallow... Nice... You fall asleep again.

The next time you wake up, Papyrus is quietly making food in the kitchen. Sans is still asleep. Maybe you shouldn't move? Eh, sure why not. Maybe you'll sleep more? Papyrus looks at you from the kitchen, you look at him and he smiles... Bigger? You don't exactly understand how skeleton monsters work. CLICK. He took a photo. God no. You don't like photos.

"Human, you seems to be a little trapped. Nyeh heh heh," He whispers. Revenge time,

"Yeah, but I don't mind. He's just a warm marshmarrow"

"heh. thought you had no punny bone kiddo." Sans says, his voice is kinda gravelly from sleep.

"One pun is enough, Sans." You reply.

"not exactly a one pun man." Is that an anime reference? Probably. God damn it. You gotta counter this. You're out of puns, so you retort with knock knock jokes. Sans sits up and rubs his eye.

"Knock knock." Don't do this.

"who's there?"

"D's." Why must you do this?

"d's who?"

"D's jokes are horrible. Stop making them." God damn it. Sans laughs a bit and Papyrus goes back into the kitchen.  
"nice one, kiddo." Sans turns on the TV and you look over at it to see if there's anything that spikes your interest. Nope, just some robot on literally every channel. Eh, whatever. It's been awhile since you watched anything. The robot's name is Mettaton, as you gather, as Sans falls asleep again and leans to the opposite side of the couch. Not long after, Papyrus comes out of the kitchen with two plates of... Spaghetti? Strange, didn't take spaghetti as a breakfast

"HERE YOU GO, HUMAN. A NICE PLATE OF SPAGHETTI FOR YOU TO EAT. AND SANS WAKE UP, SPAGHETTI IS READY." Papyrus says. You hesitantly take the spaghetti and take a bite. The noodles are still crunchy, not cooked thoroughly. The sauce is chunky and you feel like it's lacking something. Somehow, you survive the ordeal and finish the spaghetti, Sans kinda just... Put his in the fridge once Papyrus leaves and sits back down. Probably a smart move.

You're getting bored. You've been inside for too long. Grabbing your jacket, you head to the door and slip on your shoes.

"where ya going, kiddo?" Sans says, still watching the TV.

"I'm bored. Gonna go explore." You reply.

"ah, ok, be safe i guess." he says as you slip on the fleece-lined jacket and open the door.

"No promises, Sir marshmarrow. " You do a salute, close the door and go the only direction you haven't gone yet. The only way that could lead out of the Underground.

It starts getting warmer as you head further away from Snowdin. Soon, you arrive at what you heard a weird, blue flower call the Waterfall. Someone explained to you that it's called an Echo Flower. You keep walking, going past another sentry station and stop when you see an actual Waterfall.

"Pretty..." You say. Looking up at the ceiling, or whatever it would be, and see some crystals stuck in it. "Man, this place is the neatest place I've ever seen."

"yeah, it's pretty neato, kiddo." You jump, Sans had appeared by your side. You make a startled noise, clutching your chest.

"sorry if i startled you. i was about to go to work when i saw you staring at the waterfall." He says, pointing his thumb at the sentry station you passed not too long ago.

"Oh. Okay."

"didn't think you'd go this way when you said you were going exploring."

"I already saw what there was to see back there. I'm looking for new places to explore." You say, looking across the waterfall in your way. "Thanks for looking out for me while I stayed with you guys, but I have to keep going." You wave and start walking again, before you reach the water, his hand wraps around your wrist.

"wait." Sans says, his continuous grin falters as you turn to look at him. "there's something we didn't tell you." You face him and he lets go of your wrist.

"What is it?" He looks... Sad?

"there's a lot of monsters out looking for a human soul right now. undyne especially. she's captain of the royal guard and will probably stop at nothing to get your soul.

"My... Soul? Look, I know you mean well bu-"

"listen. your soul is as real as the six others asgore has already collected. undyne will get your soul for asgore if you don't lay low. here, let me show you your soul... would you mind if i..." he trails off.

"Uh.. Sure? Go ahead. I kinda want to see what it looks like. If this is real." Sans grabs your hand and suddenly you're in a room you haven't seen before. It's dark in the room so you can't really see anything. Sans lets go of your hand and walks away. Soon, the lights come on and you see the room for the not so bad looking trash heap that it is.

"sorry for the sudden change of scenery, it's just if anyone see's your soul and i'm not fighting you, it... would attract a lot of attention." He states and sits on the mattress you can, now, only assume is his. He pats a spot on the bed next to him and you sit down there. "this is gonna feel a little weird, kiddo. bare with me."

"Okay..." He faces towards you and you follow suit. There's a prickle of what you assume is magic flowing in the air as you feel a tug in your chest. Suddenly a green light appears from where the tugging was and you look down at the green heart shape before you. "Is that...?" you ask, slowly reaching your hand out.

* * *

AUTHORS NOTE:

Hahhhhh, I'm doing an animation for my own fanfiction. It's almost done, but I also have a lot to do before I upload it to anywhere. I'll give you the link to it in the next chapter I upload probably.


	5. Chapter 5: Alert The Guard

You're staring at your soul, amazement in your eyes.

"yeah, that's your soul buddy." your hand goes right through it. Sans snickers.

"It... Matches my hoodie." You bat your eyes several times and notice that Sans' soul is out, too. "Yours is white." You state in utter amazement, and you can barely believe it. Souls are real.

"yeah, that's a monster soul. monster souls look pretty alike."

"So do humans usually have colored souls?"

"yeah, all you humans have different colors based on your personality."

"What is mine based off of?" Sans lets go of the magic he's using to pull out your soul and your soul slowly settles back into your chest, giving another bright green glow before it completely disappears.

"green souls are based of kindness. which, to be honest, fits perfectly. i mean, you gave me a drawing of me after knowing me for about 4 hours and paps seemed to warm up to you before he could even fight you. he, originally, was going to capture you and give you to undyne."

"Was I supposed to fight monsters?" You ask, shocked that Papyrus was even considering fighting you.

"yeah, since so many are after that last human soul." Sans replies quietly. You sit there and think for a bit.

"Why do monsters need seven human souls?"

"well, we're kinda trapped down here. there's a thing called the barrier keeping us down here and we need seven human souls and one monster soul to get us out. kinda the only way we can go about it."

"So... What are you guys planning on doing once you get the souls and escape?"

"i dunno. we just kinda want to get out of here because it's getting cramped and some of the older monsters that were around to see the surface want to see the sky again." You sit there quietly and think it over. Ideas and thought swimming together in an undecipherable mash. But, soon, your mind comes to one conclusion.

"Welp... I know this isn't what you want to hear, but I need to keep going until I see enough to satisfy my sense of adventure." Sans side glances you as you stand up from his bed. Is he going to catch on about what you concluded in your head? You start walking to the door and flash him a smile before exiting.

You bound down the stairs and eagerly run at the door. Sans catches you by your wrist again before you can touch the door knob.

"be careful, kiddo. undyne could be anywhere." He says, you nod in reply and he lets go of your wrist as you open the door. You close is gently and head back towards the Waterfall. You wade through the shallow water and avoid some falling rocks. You keep walking forward till you're in a grassy area. You stop when you hear a voice coming from above.

"WHAT? There's a human in the Underground and you DIDN'T capture them?!" Says an unfamiliar voice.

"WE- WELL, THEY'RE REALLY NICE AND I BEFRIENDE-" It's Papyrus.

"Leave it to YOU to befriend a HUMAN." The voice cuts him off.

"UND- UNDYNE WAIT." You hear heavy footsteps come towards you and suddenly they stop and then you hear them land just outside the grass. Here's the perfect chance. You shake and try to stand still. You know what you have to do, but it still scares you to think you'll be doing this.

You walk forward a bit, just enough to alert Undyne and have her face you directly.

* * *

AUTHORS NOTE:

I finished the animation, which will accompany not only what I have so far, but the next few chapters I'm planning on posting tonight~

It has some flashing in it, but otherwise, you should enjoy it.

Just kinda type [Some flashing] IDFC Animation (Undertale) into your youtube.


	6. Chapter 6: Outright Fight

~SANS POV~

He watches as you close the door and walk back to where he found you before, letting out a sigh, he walks over to the couch and plops right down. He didn't really have work, he was just making sure you didn't go far from where you were safe. Undyne was an imminent threat but he didn't want you getting tossed up into the whole 'breaking the barrier' thing. You may be the first human to fall down here in a while, but your soul is too kind.

A soul kind enough to give themselves up to free an entire race of people trapped under a mountain.

Sans shoots up at this realization and starts heading towards the Waterfall. He teleports a few times before stopping in front the water separating two banks. 'oh god no' He thinks as he sees wet footprints across the slow running water and catches a glimpse of Undyne's armor. A little too late, he rushes through the water as your soul is being pulled from your body. He can't help you now.

He yells out several times for you, but since he, still, doesn't know your name, all he can do is yell 'over here' and 'hey' over and over.

~YOUR POV~

You had walked out of the grass you were previously hidden in when Undyne spotted you.

"So YOU'RE the human Papyrus was talking about? You're taller than I thought you'd be!" The fish monster in the armor that shines in the light of the crystals above. A devilish smile crosses her face as she points at you and you feel a tug in your chest.

"Why not just take me to Asgore?" You offer, nervous but willing to give them what the monsters want. What they need.

"That would be UNFAIR for both of us, SO get ready!" You nod, she seems friendlier than you originally thought. With the nod, your soul gets tugged out of your body, but not far away from your chest, and you could've sworn that, before the bright green glow of your soul blinded you, you saw Sans. Did he realize what your plan was? You hope not and turn your attention back to Undyne.

She tosses you a spear and tells you to use it as a shield. You soul turns another shade of green and you feel stuck in place, only able to turn in place as she tosses spears at you. You're mostly successful with the first attack, being grazed by an arrow from behind. You don't really do anything but smile at her after each attack. Her second attack, and others after, don't go very well for you. You're hit worse at least once every turn. You suddenly want to run, but aren't able till your soul returns to its normal shade of green. Once that happens, you can finally hear someone call out from behind Undyne. You dash past her to the source of the voice and nearly knock over Sans.

The next thing you know, you're back in his and Papyrus' house.

"what were you thinking?" Sans shouts.

"What were YOU thinking?" You retort, grimacing in pain from the battle "I was going to free everyone down here and YOU stopped me." Suddenly you fall down to your knees. You look better than you feel. Sans' rage seems to lessen when he see's you in such bad shape. He goes over to you and kneels down in front of you.

"listen, i know you just want to do a good thing for everyone kiddo, but think about me and papyrus. we care about you and it would hurt to have you be gone all of a sudden." Your eyes take on a sad look as you look up at Sans' outstretched hand and grab it. You feel guilty. You hadn't thought of that. Something in you just immediately decided your life didn't matter any more than a way to free every monster in the Underground, you didn't even consider their attachment to you. He helps you up and takes you into the kitchen where he gives you a heated up plate of spaghetti from the fridge. "eat up, you'll feel better." You nod and eat. Although the crunchiness of the noodles makes you not want to continues, you do and soon, you feel like every injury you obtained in battle are healed.

"I-.. I'm sorry." You choke out. Sans is about to reply but turns his head to the front door quickly.

Not a beat later, there's furious pounding from the other side of it.

"SANS! OPEN UP!" Says the booming voice of Undyne through the door.

"kiddo, here's the key to my room. Go in, lock the door behind you and hide underneath something. It'll be hard to find a place to hide, but it's your safest bet." Sans whispers before patting you towards the stairs. He waits till you open his door to walk over to the front door.

You quickly shut and lock the door, immediately looking around for a place to hide. 

* * *

AUTHORS NOTE:

Did I say few more chapters? Oops, guess I thought I typed out more than I did.

Anyway, I gotta go write more chapters now because I just caught up in what i have written down. I also have to go check to see if any of the fanfics I've been reading have updated. May be a few days before I update again.


	7. Chapter 7: Undyne Time

~SANS POV~

'i don't know where they are.' Sans tells himself as he prepares to face Undyne. He just has to put on a convincing act and Undyne will leave... probably. He unlocks and opens the door to a way to furious Undyne. "sup?" Sans says, only to be poked in the sternum.

"I KNOW THE HUMAN'S HERE!" Undyne fast walks into the skeletons house.

"whatcha talkin' about?" He says, closing the door behind her.

"WHERE ARE THEY?" She flips the table over and his pet rock, covered in sprinkles, lands next to the pile of socks with sticky notes. Sans walks into the living room and just stands, facing Undyne.

"honestly i don't know what you're talking about, the human hasn't been here all day. y'know pap is precious enough to let 'em stay-"

"WHERE?!" Undyne interjects, "WHERE DID THEY GO?!"

"dunno, i was sleeping before you got here." Sounds believable. Sounds like something Sans would do.

"Listen here, bub, I know they went this way and I swear to Asgore I saw you there before I lost sight of the brat."

"and i'm tellin' you, bub, that i haven't seen em." Sans snaps back at her.

"YEAH RIGHT!" Undyne pushes past Sans and starts heading to the stairs. Sans stops her with his magic and picks her up, "HEY! Put me down!"

"ok." He says as he floats her over to the spot she was standing at a little bit ago, then drops her from

"You wanna go, Sans?!" She says after she sticks the landing.

"go where?" He says

"Fist town, population: YOU!" Undyne says, Sans sees movement out of the corner of his eye. Quicker than anything, you run down and in between him and Undyne. You had pushed Sans back a bit and your soul was about to be pulled out by Undyne. He couldn't see much of your face, but he guesses you'd have a determined expression written all over it.

"Please, don't hurt him!" You say as loud as you could, which just raises barely above

"I KNEW IT! You are hiding the HUMAN!" Undyne says, looking over your shoulder at Sans, your soul staying in your chest as she yells.

"No!" You say a little louder, shouting obviously isn't something you're used to. Undyne turns back to you, "It... I hid here without him knowing. It's not his fault! It's nobody's fault but mine." You stammer out.

"ki-"

"No, I'm not going to let someone else get hurt." You cut Sans off before he could talk again, "I'm not just going to forget about it. You guys were some of the few people to show me kindness, and I thank you for that. And for being my friends. In return, I will give myself up so you and Papyrus don't get hurt."

~YOUR POV~

Undyne agreed to your terms and you gave Sans a hug before you had to leave. His eye sockets were dark and sad. "Please forget about me." You say before you let go of him. Papyrus had shown up behind you and you gave him a hug, too. He realized immediately what was happening and was crying, even if he denied it. When Undyne grabs your arm, you let go and start walking towards the Waterfall again, glancing back at the two skeletons with grim expressions. You give them both a sad smile and look forward, just to look down at your feet. You had rushed out of Sans' room when Undyne started talking like she was going to fight, you figured that if she was throwing punches, then you'd rather be the one of the end of the punches. You were already used to it, so why not... Right?

"Hey. Human. We're stopping at my house. It's actually getting late so Asgore's asleep and I rather let him rest before he takes your soul." Undyne says, not even looking down at you. You just nod and continue to look at your feet. You rather not memorize the route, makes you less likely to back track if you decide to run. "Also... That was very brave of you. And kind. What made you do it?" She asks, you look up at her.

"Well, before I fell down here, my home life wasn't good. My siblings hit me, abused me and my parents turned a blind eye to most of it if I told them about it myself .. and..." you look down at your arm, at the scars you gave yourself, "eventually I started hurting myself, too. I didn't exactly have friends either. I mean, I did, but they... Said I was disposable. They were only friends with me because I helped them, covered for them so they could see their boyfriends and girlfriends. Or get money from me. But that's all I was good for in their eyes. Sans and Papyrus were my first real friends. And... uh... My big brother..." you shake your head, not wanting to continue that part, "Well... That I don't want to talk about. But, my little brother hit me a lot. Said it was my fault. Said I deserved it. A lot of the time, I didn't do anything, but other times, it was because our play fighting got a little rough and I'd hit him too hard on accident... In response, he'd wail on me. Even if i said I was sorry. Even apologizing would make him angrier. So nothing I could do was enough. My lungs... Were injured during one of these instances. He kept kicking me in my ribs until I stopped moving. It became hard to breathe after that. Sometimes, my entire chest hurts because of how hard it gets to breathe." You pause. Sneaking a glance at Undyne from behind your hair. She looks mad.

"You stepped in because you felt like you should be the one to take the punches instead of someone who actually treated you like a friend. A real friend. Right?" She says, looking down at you for the first time the entire walk.

"Yes. I guess it was partially because I didn't want to feel like I was making my first real friends take the fault for something. Fear of losing my first friends. Sans was upset when I faced you the first time. Said both him and Papyrus care for me. That they'd miss me if I left. That's when I realized I had a real friend. Two real friends, even." You reply. Undyne stops in front of a fish-like house.

"Well, human. We're here." She says, swinging her arms wide and going up to the teeth-like door. The doors open vertically. Strange. Not the strangest thing you've seen, though. "I guess... You could... Sleep on the table or something?" Undyne states awkwardly as you step inside. Your eye catches on the black beauty on the left.

"Woah. Piano..." You whisper, Undyne barely catches what you say and turns to the

"Oh, yeah, I guess you could play it if you want. As long as you don't break it." You hope over to it and press some keys trying to find the right one. You kinda have a song stuck in your head from a show you like. After a while you look up at Undyne, who is making a cup of something.

"Hey... Uh.. Undyne... Where's the E's on the Piano? I can't find them." She comes over as soon as she's done pouring the cup of whatsit.

"Which E you want?" You hum the note and she presses the key and resumes drinking. From there you press the keys in order of Everything Stays from Adventure Time. E...GE...GEC...E...G...AC..EDC...D...ED...CAG...EGD and so on... Undyne relaxes a bit at her spot at the table. "What song is that?"

"It's a song from one of my favorite TV shows. It's called Everything Stays. Uh, it'll make more sense once I add the lyrics, but at the same time, I'm not the best pianist. I only know the one song and I learned it on a Glockenspiel my big brother threw in my room when he quit his band class."

"What are the lyrics?" She says, genuinely curious. You starts saying the lyrics. But then Undyne shakes her head. "Could you sing them?" You kinda wanted to avoid

"I guess? I'll try. I haven't exactly tried singing since I fell down here. At first, I couldn't even talk. It may be rough?" You clear your throat and start singing, kinda nervously, but you do so nevertheless.

* * *

AUTHORS NOTE:

Sorry that I didn't post yesterday, my family decided to go to the zoo and then to Olive Garden and not long after leaving to zoo to go to Olive Garden, my stomach decided to be a pain and I was in pain for about 2 hours. BUT ANYWAY!

I kinda want to send you guys to my Tumblr that I use for practically everything. Just don't click the banner at the top of it, I added it for decoration and it doesn't do anything but send you to the site I made it on. (if you're curious about Blue Moon, it's my series that I have yet to draw[or animate] and post)

Tumblr: pumpkin-pie-dealers


	8. Chapter 8: More Insight

It's quiet for a while after you finish, voice cracking once when you tried to reach the last note, but otherwise... You voice was smooth and quiet, as if you were singing a lullaby.

"Damn, human. That's a good voice you have there. Almost put me to sleep. Speaking of sleep, we better get some shut eye so at least one of us isn't tired tomorrow." Undyne says, getting up from her spot at the table and heads into her room.

"Do I just like... Sleep on the table? I mean, I can do that, I could even sleep on the floor..." Undyne stops when you ask.

"Oh shit, you probably would like a blanket, huh? If you're really comfortable sleeping on the floor or table, that's fine, but I'll go and get you a blanket, sit tight." She says before disappearing into her room. After a while, she emerges with a blanket and you lay down on the ground under the table.

You don't sleep very well, though. It's sorta hard to sleep there. You toss and turn quite a bit before actually getting into a comfortable position, but even then, you can't exactly go to sleep. You're still kinda scared to go to sleep after that nightmare you had not even that long ago... Even if you did sleep after the panic attack, it was because someone was in the same room and very close by. Speaking of, how are Sans and Papyrus dealing with this? You kinda left them, sad and alone. But.. What else could you do? Undyne was mad and you had the chance to prevent anyone getting hurt. Are they okay with this? Do they understand why? You suppose you'll never find out since Undyne is taking you to Asgore tomorrow, which raises another question... Are you brave enough to actually give yourself up and let yourself die? I mean, it's not like you've tried to die several other times before, but, then again, you never had a real threat of someone else about to kill you.

You're in a field and you have some friends from above ground around you. You apologize to each of them, including a friend you love to death. She's small, chubby, not too pretty either, but you've been friends with you and you've been friends with her for about 10 years of your life. She's very sensitive and cries a lot and loses a lot f people she loves, too many to count in the last few years. You're her only friend. You hug her and tell her she'll be okay and that someone else will be able to take your place in her life.

"Amber, please, you'll be fine. I'll see you again some day and remember... I love you, bestfriends?" You say before she smiles, tears still in her eyes.

"Forever and ever. I love you, too." She replies. You hug one last time and sniffle, now that you're done saying goodbye to everyone, you start walking away. The scene changes. You're at home. Or, at least, your parents house. They're waiting inside, angry and clearly upset, brothers flanking them with similar expressions.

"Hi mom, dad... Bros..." You say, looking down.

"You're leaving?" Your mom asks, clearly not happy with your choice.

"Yes. I can't stay here anymore. I'm moving into the dorms at the college you just put me in." You reply, "I'm already packed up and ready to go." Both parents get an angrier look to their face, suddenly, the background is black and you try to blink but there's something blocking your eyes. You assess the surroundings, it sounds like you're in a vehicle. You try to move and the only thing you can do is wiggle. Something isn't right. You try to speak, but there's also something over your mouth. The next thing you know, you're being shoved out of the vehicle and it sounds like it's your brothers are the culprits.

"This is the spot, no doubt. Sit here _, they'll be here soon." Who's they? Do you want to know? Probably not. You hear your brothers drive off and you attempt to try and take off the thing blinding you. Whatever was holding your hands together broke very easily, did they even try? Probably not. You pulled off the blindfold and you're close to an opening in the ground, there's a ton of trees and you become a lot more scared than you already are. This is the spot where children go missing. You consider going in since you rather not be picked up by whoever it is coming to get you... I mean, not a lot of people come out this far so trying to walk somewhere else would be too obvious...

"It's better than whatever is going to happen if you stay up here and jump in." You say before you jump down...

While you're falling, you wake up. The smell of something burning turns your head over to the blue fish in the kitchen. 

* * *

AUTHORS NOTE:

Sorry that i haven't updated in awhile, I've been really busy with cosplay and my own stupid emotions. Somehow, I've been losing track of time and forget to take my meds. I have an anime festival coming up and I'm almost done with a steven universe cosplay.

It's in less than a month and I'm super excited. Also, I've been wanting to work on my descriptiveness so I took a lot of time to think my writing through.


End file.
